


So when was I going to be told this was an Otome Game?

by I_am_a_Sad_Muffin_today



Category: Original Work
Genre: Harems, M/M, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Sad_Muffin_today/pseuds/I_am_a_Sad_Muffin_today
Summary: Myung-Ki was a workaholic who had no time nor need for relationships. He'd been happy with his life, and held no grudges about dying young from overwork.Unfortunately, a certain God doesn't seem to agree with this, and tearfully informed Myung-Ki that he (the God) had been moved by the pitiful life - so Myung-Ki was getting reincarnated.Was it really a coincidence that he hadn't been told that this was an Otome Game before he gathered a harem and ruined the Heroine?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	So when was I going to be told this was an Otome Game?

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably tell, but this involves multiple cliché tropes and is a WIP I'm not all that bothered about completing.

The Maeng Family was an Archduke aristocratic family. They managed their fiefdom well, were close with royalty, and had the loyalty of some of the strongest Mages in the kingdom.  
In the game, the youngest son Myung-Ki was a villain who constantly obstructed the heroine at school, bringing the ire of both Princes and causing the downfall of his family. This time, Myung-Ki was a reincarnator who was entirely work-obsessed. From the age of five he had started taking on the matters of the fiefdom; his out of the box ideas helping solve the problems plaguing the population. In his past life, Myung-Ki had been a big shot in the military and civilian life. With double PhDs in Weapon Engineering and Chemistry, Myung-Ki had a fruitful career creating new weapons, researching cures, and commanding soldiers. In the end, he had died from overworking.  
Myung-Ki had been summoned by a God, who had watched his achievements and wanted to reincarnate him in another world. Unfortunately, that God could only watch in disbelief as Myung-Ki immediately started working and gaining knowledge, with no ideas of relaxation.  
The thing was, Myung-Ki was brilliant at his work. He instated basic medical practices to avoid the spread of viruses; taught rotation methods and the use of manure to farmers; put in place a standard form for requests to make management easier - he even reformed their militia! In short - Myung-Ki was a scary leader.  
Hyun-Shik, the oldest son of the Maeng Family, was originally jealous and upset over his younger brother's ability. He thought that with Myung-Ki to compete with, he'd never be able to take over the fiefdom. Myung-Ki soon dispelled this idea by easily teaching him how to govern, make connections, and work in administration. He didn't want to take over the territory, and he fully intended for Hyun-Shik to be ready for the position by adulthood.  
From that point onwards, Hyun-Shik became scarily protective and adoring of his younger brother, and ended up being the only one who could distract Myung-Ki from his work. Their parents were doting and spoiled them like any noble family, but they didn't see much of them and so the brothers continued to grow closer.  
At fifteen years old, Myung-Ki entered the University of Magical Arts in the capital, where he would meet the Heroine, Princes, and multiple other Love Targets that would have originally fell for the Heroine.

Myung-Ki walked into the school with his head buried in reports. People stood aside for him naturally, staring with awe at both his appearance and his reputation. Myung-Ki didn't notice - or rather, didn't care for the popularity he had gained. As a complete workaholic, he had never played the Otome Game he was currently in, though it was up to debate if he would actually care for the original storyline if he did know.  
Only one person didn't move out his way - a commoner girl with long blonde hair. Myung-Ki swerved away from her with an easy grace, not demanding she move, only for the girl to plant herself in front of him and then trip herself when he moved away. He finally looked up as she yelled out, holding herself up on her knees with angry tears in her eyes.  
"You- you tripped me on purpose didn't you!?" She accused, pointing at him furiously. The surrounding students looked on in scorn - but the girl didn't seem to realise that it was directed at her. She puffed up with confidence, "You think that because I'm from a commoner family I can be so easily bullied?! You're a disgrace!"  
Steel grey eyes blinked down at her, set in a noble face that was the peak of male beauty, confused. She got up and took the reports from his hands, "I bet that these are full of nefarious deeds you low-life!"  
The more she read, the more confused she became, unable to tell if they were evil deeds or not. Myung-Ki held out his hand, eyes cold, "Can I have my reports back now?"  
She flinched back, stumbling, and acted as though he had hit her. "Y-you! You tried to hit me, didn't you!"  
Myung-Ki was getting really tired of this girl's shit, and sighed, a swirl of his fingers forcing the papers from the girl's hands and back to his own. The casual display of magic brought a new burst of admirement from the onlookers. In the first place, the only reason they hadn't intervened was because it could be seen as an insult to Myung-Ki for a stranger to defend him.  
"Hmph! I, Seon So-Young, will not forget your evil deeds, Myung-Ki! I will expose you to everyone in the future!" So-Young walked off with her head high and expression smug, leaving the surrounding students aghast and angry. The only reason the girl was even in the University was because of her rare Light Magic.  
Shaking his head, Myung-Ki continued in the direction of his classroom, finally putting away his reports. He sat down next to the Second Prince, Bae Daeshim, and the son of a Duke, Ma Jung-Hwa. They introduced themselves cordially before speaking more casually as they awaited the start of lesson.  
"I heard that a commoner with light magic was accepted?" Jung-Hwa mused out loud. None of them were particularly against commoners - it was just making conversation.  
"That girl is terribly rude and annoying." A noble, Eum Sun-Jung, commented, with the agreement of a few others.  
"She's arrogant and self-righteous - I heard she even said his Majesty favours her more than the Princes."  
"How terrible."  
"Sir Myung-Ki, didn't she also accuse you as a villain?"  
Myung-Ki looked up, startled, and his hair swayed as he titled his head, "Did she? I wasn't listening."  
The startled cat expression brought both laughter and flushed faces, relaxing the atmosphere. The terrifyingly organised Administrator seemed to be a nice person outside of work.  
So-Young came in clearly trying to curry favour with the teacher, who didn't even try to hide his discomfort, immediately breaking away from her.  
"R-right. Class, welcome to the University of Magical Arts. Each one of you are seen to have a talent in magic, which will be cultivated over the course of your study here. I am Nam Jii, and I will be your general studies teacher."  
Nam Jii was a kind, young teacher with long brunette hair in a loose tail and soft blue eyes. He was well recieved by the students, who knew of his reputation as a genius Mage within the Royal Court.  
"Today will be an assessment test of your current magical ability. This is just to have a general idea of the knowledge everyone currently has. I will call you up one by one to display a spell you are proficient in."  
"First up: Miss Sun-Jung."  
The noble girl from before walked up gracefully and then started a chant, ending with, "Ice Arrows!"  
Four arrows formed and shot towards the target, hitting accurately. The class clapped for her and she smiled, satisfied. In this vein the class continued, with Jung-Hwa and Daeshim tying for first place. Jung-Hwa had sent a sizeable barrage of fireballs, while Daeshim had caused a sinkhole to engulf the target.  
So-Young was called up and she arrogantly held her hands up, chantlessly summoning a spear of light. It very barely hit the target, dissipating soon after, but she glared at Myung-Ki. "Hmph, a villain like you won't be able to beat me, the heroine." She sneered as Myung-Ki was called up. Myung-Ki ignored her, contemplating, when he was stopped by Nam Jii.  
"Is something wrong, Teacher?"  
Jii smiled warmly, "No, no, it's just that the school has been informed of your magical power, so can I ask you to limit the range of effect?"  
Myung-Ki nodded obediently, "Yes Teacher."  
With that, he turned back to the target and finally decided on the basic wind spell, silently casting it. A large wound appeared in the wall behind the target, with the bisected parts slowly falling to the ground. The class paled - this was limited magic?!  
"Ah, Teacher, i will pay for the wall. I am sorry for causing damage." Myung-Ki bowed his head in apology before walking back to his desk.


End file.
